Longing for Bittersweetness
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: -OneShot- Kristanna events told by Kristoff Pov. Little fluff. Kristoff has trouble with emotions, so why does he long for there bitter sweetness?


He felt strange.

In his mind it was like a game of tug-or-war was going on.

Except this one was of emotions.

Emotion.

They had a bittersweetness to them. He wasn't used to deal with emotions. All his life his emotions have been pushed aside, with him just focusing on harvesting ice. Ever since he was little and his parents died he trained himself to just go through the motions, putting his emotions to sleep. But ever since yesterday, they started to wake up.

Two days ago, he came into Arendelle happily because it was coronation day, and he knew is was going to be a good selling day. He didn't stay for the coronation though, he went to go harvest more ice. Time passes and the sun was setting into it's nest of orange, pink, and purple. Sven and himself were going home, a little cabin up the North Mountain, near where his troll "family" lived. He was thinking about the usual, ice, when a big ice blow brought him out of his thoughts. He saw snow spreading faster than wildfire. As he contemplated on the situation he realized he was going to need supplies for this sudden winter.

He left Sven with a blanket on his back and started walking towards Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He hadn't been there a lot but he was desperate. As he walked inside he noticed a girl was already there. Boy, he had now idea how much this would change him, and how much she would mean to him. But for the moment he thought her off as annoying. Really annoying. He interrupted her ramble of questions about the sudden winter to pay for his need supplies and Sven's carrots. After throwing the word "crook" out there he felt himself back outside in the snow with Sven licking his face. He sneaked inside a nearby barn and called it a nice place to stay because he was tired and Sven said he was tired too. He then start doing what he usually does at home, he and Sven sang a lullaby to each other. As he started to close his eyes the girl from the post walks inside and wakes them up, Anna being her name. She proposes a deal, tools and carrots for help getting up the North Mountain. He agree saying at dawn. She how ever, being impatient demands they leave right then. As they're nearing the North Mountain she starts talking about her "true" love. He got a bit jealous because she has love, but his jealousy dies down as he starts questioning her about it and she barely comes up with answers.

He lost it. His new paid-off sled was down a canyon burning up into flames. He wanted to leave her, but was then reminded about the deal and that she was the princess so he hesitated. He turned around. She looked a little lost. She would never survive without him. He sighed.

She was freezing. To death. After the confrontation between sisters, Anna received an ice blow.

To the heart.

After that he took her to his "family" which in reality are a group of trolls and they almost married them. That had knocked down a wall in his emotions. As Grand Pabbie told then an act of true love could save her, he suddenly was longing for something,

But _what_?

As he told the snowman the keep clear of sights, and told Sven to speed up he felt the longingness to grow stronger. As she asked about him he smiled but the longingness was now as strong and it could be. And as the castle doors closed on his face he suddenly realized what he had been longing for.

He had been longing to be _**hers **_

But _**she**_ belonged to_**him**_

And he refuse to accept his longingness for love

As he walked back to his cabin he wondered if he made a mistake. Sven sure thought he did. Sven tried to push him back but he reminded him that she already had a true love. Wind then rushed by them and he turned around to find a snowstorm over Arendelle thoughts of her and her safety flooded his mind and he raced back to the castle not listen to his brain but to his heart.

He was desperately trying to find her, calling her name, hoping she would answer back. He almost lost his best friend and he didn't want to know what it feels like to almost lose your love..

He heard a faint Kristoff and ran towards it. The snow sudden cleared and he could see her now. She looked so fragile. He picked up his pace. She hobbed to him. Then she stopped. Then he heard and loud "No!"

There she was, frozen stiff. He couldn't bear to look at her. He began to gather the scraps of memories that he had. Of her blue eyes, strawberry hair, and soft lips. He now longed for her lips, but it was too late. She was gone. Sven then nudged him. He looked up and saw Anna - his Anna unfreeze. He felt joy bubbling in his stomach.

Returning to his current time period, he was shocked. A new sled! He grabbed her and twirled her around. He would never forget what he said next.

"I could _**kiss**_ you!"

He then went on rambling about his current situation when he felt a pair of soft lips push against his cheek. He remembered his last words, " May I?". He heard her response "You may." He leaned in and felt his longing disappear. His emotions flows out like a river and he then thought that maybe it wasn't bad to show your emotions. He wasn't scared anymore

And in his mind he said "I love you, Anna".

Little did he know Anna was saying the say thing about him.

* * *

RxR! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
